Another Day
by faecree
Summary: For someone like Gregory, this was just another day. ChristophexGregory


**A** n o t h e r . **D** a y

Gregory laughs coldly, remembering himself.

He is at home, looking out the window as pure snow frosts the earth. It is two in the morning, and Gregory is waiting, not for anyone in particular, but mainly for the sleep he hopes will come soon. This is when it happens. He hadn't expected it, but being who he was, it wasn't often that the blond expected anything. He is oblivious as to why these things are happening, but as a blinding flash cascades into his home followed by billowing smoke, that is the least of his worries. A man kicks down his front door and instantly Gregory is back on his feet, one eye closed and the other squinting as he tries to see through the smoke. An arm covers his mouth also as he tries not to get distracted by a coughing fit. Suddenly, the stranger lunges at the boy and he instinctively goes to block, only to be caught off guard as a second man in dark attire catches him from behind and places a rag over his nose and mouth. He fights to stay awake, but Gregory is well aware these two men are going to win and darkness floods through his sight as he breathes in the chloroform

When the young man awakens he finds himself in a room that appears to be an office in a building he later learns is disguised as a ritzy hotel for special guests that know the password only. He is sitting in a large red chair, as if he is waiting there for a conference or the alike, but his arms are bound behind his back, and his legs are tied to the chair legs. Slowly, his sight returns to him and Gregory looks up to find an aging man with a cigar in his mouth and a business suit smiling at him expectantly. In his head, he scoffs, thinking this man looks very stereotypical.

The man introduces himself as Lee Keller and stops briefly to laugh.

Then he says, "I'm sorry, I just can't help but laugh at how pathetically easy it was the catch you."

Gregory is angered by this, but doesn't show it. He is a master of his emotions after all.

He asks why he's been kidnapped and once again Keller laughs.

Then the old man says he is a member of COM (Collective of the Manifest; a group Gregory has heard much about) and that he is looking for someone. He says a name, not a real name, but one that the blond recognizes, but to a bastard like this, he refuses to admit it.

He denies having ever known the man Keller speaks of, and in return the old man chuckles.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

Many days later, Gregory finds himself in a room alone inside of this 'ritzy hotel', one leg chained to a bed, the only piece of furniture in the entire room the only door he can reach is the one to the bathroom. He is now a hostage, or as Keller explained, he is _bait_ to catch this man he 'does not know'. In the mean time, they use him the way they do to all their other hostages and the people who owe COM a dept. Many times a day different men come in to abuse his body, some who work for COM and some who just pay for it. Gregory is bruised and loosing serious weight due to only getting one small meal a day, but he refuses to spill and information, so Keller continues to torture him and sell his body.

Some men are sick and do what they please, going as far as they want and playing out their sick fantasies. Others are strange and like to pretend they aren't raping some poor hostage, telling Gregory how lovely he is and how lucky they are to have this chance. Even Keller comes to use him every once in a while, laughing that sick laugh of his, and at the end of every hour he spends with the old man he is asked if he is ready to help COM out, and since all day the blond his gagged and cannot speak, he does not nod his head or anything to signal cooperation. Instead, he keeps his glare stern and fixed on Keller, who shrugs in return and leaves him for his next 'client'.

It is a tiring routine, but as days turn into weeks which finally add up to a month and a half, Gregory has gotten used to it. He is numb to the pain he used to feel and when someone strikes him and no longer fights back, seeing no point. Though, he is getting cooped up, as the window in his room has a large metal shield over it, not allowing any light inside, and as times moves on, he looses track of day and night. With this, he's searched the rooms many times for a way out, maybe a vent, or something he could use to break the chain that keeps him away from the enclosed window and stuck to the bolted down bed. Even once, after feeling the monotony of the day setting in, he tries to smother himself with the pillow, just to get it over with, but he soon realizes how pointless such an attempt is… besides, it didn't work. He wasn't really suicidal anyway, just tired of waiting for nothing.

One day comes finally, when things change up a bit and Gregory finds himself face to face with Lee Keller once again, but not for sexual reasons. The man smiles and says he has a proposition for the boy. A man is coming in, a very special man who works for the direct head of COM named Lawrence Croft. Keller says that he is coming in to inspect their facility and see if it is worth keeping around, and that he is going to send this man to Gregory for a good time, since, he is after all the youngest and best looking person they have. He then goes on to explain, "If you can impress Lawrence, I may be able to arrange for your transport to our second facility, where they will not touch you."

Gregory considers this, but is then told that he really doesn't have a choice, and if he does not behave, there will be consequences.

He is then blindfolded and left alone.

Lord know how much later this is, but when Gregory awakens from his sleep it is to the sound of the door creaking open. He looks around, think his eyes are open, but doubting it since he can't really see anything. Then he remembers that he is blindfolded and almost smacks himself for his own idiocy. Suddenly, the sound of two pairs of feet enters the room and the door closes behind them.

The blond hears Keller first, his gruff voice laughing out, "This is him Mr. Croft."

And a bit anxiously, Gregory waits to hear this new arrival's voice, only to be struck still when he does.

"Ah," Mr. Croft begins. "Vhat a lovely boy, Lee. 'e looks like 'e vould be a vantastique fock."

Oh yes, he knows that voice, and has to hold back a smile.

"Good," Keller says, moving to leave. Gregory can hear his footsteps. "I'll just leave you two alone then."

As the door closes, the blond feels himself smile. Then, the blindfold is removed from his eyes and secretly he feels a wave of relief wash over him at the welcome face of Christophe. Suddenly, forgetting his pride, Gregory launches himself at the familiar Frenchman, wrapping his arms around his neck and laughing uncontrollably. Just the sheer notion that he will be out of this horrid place soon is enough to send him over edge.

Meanwhile, Christophe smirks to himself and wraps his arms around the young man's thin waist in return, which is significantly smaller then he remembers, he notes. Then pulling back, he smiles and removes Gregory's gag as well, pulling out a small silver key a moment later. He looks triumphant.

The blond gasps at the feeling of his mouth being released from that terrible restraint and instantly takes a deep breath as the brunette moves down to unlock his leg from the shackle. Once released, Gregory rubs his tender ankle and inspects it carefully, only looking up to meet Christophe's eyes again once he has concluded that while red and swollen, it is in fact alright. Then, he speaks for the first time in a long time…

"Well, don't you look clean."

The otherwise dirty Frenchman is indeed cleaner then usual, with his hair combed out and dressed in a clean pressed tux, he doesn't quite look like himself, but Gregory doesn't particularly care.

"Oui," Christophe replies with a chuckle. "Eet iz my disguise."

With this, Gregory rises to leave, but is pulled back down soon after, onto his back again.

"What is it?" he wonders. "I'd like to get out of here now."

"Not until you give me vhat I came 'ere for," the mercenary practically purrs, leaning down to lick the blonde's neck.

The other groans. "That can wait until we get home," he argues.

"Non. I don't 'ave to zave you, you know."

Gregory's eyes narrow and he slowly chews his bottom lip. "Yes," he corrects. "You certainly do."

However, instead of replying, Christophe leans back down and bites his blond lover's neck where he previously licked it and the smaller boy begins to feel himself let up. The prospect of doing it here, where everyone is out to get them is quite exciting after all.

The sex is amazing, but rough and quick.

Christophe doesn't feel like beating around the bush, and instantly strips Gregory of the thin and bland clothes he is adorned in. This is considerably easy, considering it resembles hospital attire. He brushes his lips against his lover's however a moment later, having missed their sweet taste. For both of the young men, it has been to long that Gregory has been captured, and as the days rolled by, both longed to feel the other even more then usual. In fact, in most cases, Gregory sits home alone, waiting for the mercenary to return, while dubiously studying to fulfill his parents' wishes. He is studying to become a doctor, but learning to become an informant all the while. He wants to work closes to his lover after all.

The kiss is urgent and needy, but it doesn't lack passion.

Fingers dance across skin and whispers of sweet nothings are exchanged the way they never before have been between these two. And in the end, Christophe becomes impatient and penetrates Gregory without and warning or preparation. But at the same time, the blond doesn't mind, in fact, he likes it more then he should, as any touch from his lover is better then the touches of the disgusting men who paid for his body. He gasps though, nevertheless, and hooks his arms around the other male, with a sick, twisted smile forming on his face. Though, it is fuller of relief than anything else.

Christophe doesn't wait for the blond to adjust, though he normally doesn't either, but at least tries to distract him from the notion that he is probably bleeding at this point. It doesn't matter; Gregory has bled many times during his stay here, though with his lover it is different. The pain is sweet, not numbing. And as Christophe thrusts into the blond, he smiles, as sweetly as someone like him can, and thanks that damn son-of-a-bitch god that he was able to find him.

When all is said and done, Gregory cleans himself up best he can in the bathroom and returns to find the mercenary holding a hand gun with a smirk on his face. With a chuckle he says, "Lez go," and the two are out the door in haste.

Gregory sticks close behind, but keeps back when Christophe is confronted with an enemy, as he is completely defenseless against these men and their guns. Soon, when they reach the elevator the two hear an alarm sound and Christophe curses under his breath in French and they dash for the stairs. Once to the first floor, the young men are confronted with a large group of men with guns, having prepared for this however, the brunette pulls out what looks like a grenade and grabs Gregory's hand, pulling the pin and chucking it at the mass. Quickly, they run the opposite direction, diving behind a door as the explosion sounds and stopping only briefly to catch their breath before continuing towards the back exit.

They are out.

Once they have finally reached a safe place, the two breathe a sigh of exhaustion and thankfulness. A few men that Christophe work with are there, and they tell them that they will have to law low for a while and move away once things have died down. The Frenchman figured as much, and while usually something like this would bother Gregory, he doesn't currently care.

When they are finally alone again, the blond asks his lover how he got away with impersonating Lawrence Croft and he quickly is informed in short detail.

Basically, Christophe explains that he was contacted by COM's founder, who had arranged for Gregory's kidnapping, and instructed to meet him personally and turn himself over if he wanted his lover to be okay, but Christophe was aware that they were not men of their words. Still, he went, prepared to take the man down once and for all. To put things plainly, he arranged for some of the men who worked for him to beat up the founder's body guards and take their places, so when he pulled out his gun to kill the man and he instructed his guards to kill him, nothing would happen. Overall, things worked out fine, and Christophe aimed to kill, shooting the man in the head when the time came.

After this, he had another man take the founder's place and send him as Lawrence Croft to retrieve Gregory.

The blond laughs at the plan, how barbaric and risky it was, but ultimately, he only mutters one thing in return.

"Ah, but for us, this is just another day…"

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed~!

This story was fun to write. It came to me one night while I was having trouble sleeping, and I really couldn't resist writing it in present tense, even though I rarely do that, because that was how I originally thought it should sound. I think it makes the story more dramatic. But anyway, I also like this story a lot because if I really wanted to, I could have made it into multiple chapters, but instead summed it all up into one without skipping any important details. But really, I think it was also a risky leap and I hope people like it as much as I do. That's all~!

Later.

-Jenn


End file.
